naruhina a true loves tale chapter 1
by sammy11461
Summary: after naruto's first crush sakura breaks up with him naruto meets hinata, she's sweet and caring but can naruto get over sakura with sasuke as his bestfriend naruto must make an decision...
1. Chapter 1

"look naruto im sorry but i just dont want to be with you anymore"

"sakura i cant believe this, just tell me its a bad joke"

"im sorry naruto"

"how could you sakura-chan! really all because you say you've fallen in love with sasuke?!" sakura looked down, her and naruto would have been dating for exactly a year on this day...

"naruto..."

sakura felt bad she didnt want to date him in the first place but he begged so much that she finally agreed, hanging out with naruto was entertaining he made her laugh and smile but she could'n t continue knowing she still loved sasuke.

Naruto was so sad, his blue eyes were sparkling trying to hold back the tears that raged within him..

"i have to go..." sakura ran off and left the heart broken naruto under the street light, it was late about 10pm when sakura had called naruto urging him to meet her at that exact moment.

naruto walked slowly back to his house he didn't care how late it was he had no family, and no one was waiting for him, he had a small apartment on his own, he was an orphan..hmph he thought i should have seen this comming i'm such an idiot, the whole year they dated all sakura did was talk about sasuke always asked naruto how sasuke was or tried to get naruto to have sasuke hang out with them..."dammit" naruto kicked a stone that was in his way, sasuke and naruto were orphans together untill sasuke's older brother itachi turned eighteen then he was old enough to get sasuke, and then naruto was alone again but sasuke always made sure to keep in touch with naruto sasuke visited naruto mostly everyday he even had his older brother itachi buy them both cell phones so they could keep in touch and call eachother whenever there was a problem, seeing that naruto was always broke and worked at a resturant just to try and pay rent the only apartment naruto could afford was on the bad side of town, sasuke worried about his friend he told naruto just to stay with him and itachi but naruto refused he like that he had his own place sure it was small but it was his. sasuke would just laugh and call naruto an 'idiot'.

naruto was finally home, he jumped on his bed "crap first day back at school tomorrow" naruto was becoming a junior and last thing he wanted was to see sakura tomorrow, why does sasuke always get the girls' naruto wondered as he drifted off to sleep...

_**sammy-chan here! review review review please i would love all your inputs on my naruhina fanfiction, geez i really hate to make sakura look like a bitch but dont worry she'll redeem herself ^_- im using some of my ideas from my other fanfic sasuhina what is love-hope ya'll dont mind, please comment let me know mwaahhhh (disclaimer i do not own naruto or any of the charcters the credit goes to my beloved kishimoto)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**BUUZZZZZZZZZZ!**_

_"_damn alarm clock, shut the hell up" naruto picked up the alarm clock and tossed it across the room. damn time for school already...i guess i'll get ready..naruto lazily got up and put on his whiet shirt and orange jeans he slipped on his shoes that had a couple of small holes in them from being worn out but he didn't care.

_RINNNG...RINNNG...RINNG..._ "who's that calling?" naruto answered "hello?"

"hey loser are you up"

"well duh sasuke obviously i answered the phone... basturd"

"oh really unlike last time when you answered the phone while you were half asleep having a wet dream?..."

"shut up!" both sasuke and naruto himself knew he can be a bit of a perv sometimes..

"i'll be there to pick you up right now"...naruto ran out the door dammit why did sasuke always call at the last minute i wasn't even ready yet!

"hey get in"

sasuke took one look at naruto..."you look like shit what happened to you?"

"what do you mean! i'm not even ready yet! basturd damn."

"no i mean the look on your face like you been hit by a train"

naruto looked down he was still mad, sad and pissed off about sakura he really didn't want to tell his friend the girl he was with for a year had broke up with him cause she wanted his bestfriend, but sasuke would have figured it out on his own if he didn't sasuke was really good at reading people...

"she broke up with me" naruto mumbled...

sasuke raised an eyebrow..."hm..._baka_"

"sasuke hey don't call her that"

"well thats exactly what she is..."

"just stop"

"naruto look she's just like all the other stupid bitches out there..."

"i said thats enough!" naruto was now holding sasuke by the collar of his shirt

"were in front of your school sir"

"thank you kabuto" sasuke said still eyes locked on naruto

naruto opened the car door and started walking away

sasuke followed behind..."the way your acting is because of the reason she broke up with you right?

naruto turned around and faced his friend..."she says she loves you" naruto then turned away from his friend and walked in the front doors.

dammit...stupid pink hair bitch i bet she doen't even know the meaning of love...sasuke gritted his teeth .

The bell rang and everyone was seated, fuck! sakuras in this class naruto cursed under his breath as he seen sakura enter the classroom taking a seat in the front with temeri and ino. sakura eyes quickly scanned the room once she spotted sasuke she smiled and waved, sasuke avoided her wave "baka.." he muttered under his breath. next sakura saw naruto she waved except this time with a pittied look naruto look over to his side to start a conversation with kiba.

"ok class settle down"

"hey kakashi sensei!" kakashi was their homeroom teacher with long white hair he wore a mask over his face stating he didn't like germs, the girls adored kakashi sensei and the guys looked up to him he was smart and whitty but his head was always stuck in a book while the class usually did work to themselves or watched romance movies and kakashi would quiz them, naruto had him last year

just then the door flew open, a very pretty girl wearing a violet dress shly came in, she had dark hair and light eyes, her skin was pale but fair and her breast man her breast naruto had no words for them ..."wow!" came from most of the boys in class including naruto..

she looked up in surprise then quickly looked down again her face redder than a tomatoe.

"u-uh i'm hinata hyuuga i'm new" she quickly handed a paper to kakashi sensei

"ah i see, transfering from an all girls school"

"wwwhhhooooooh" the boys shouted from the back, naruto grinning and sasuke rolling his eyes.

"please take a seat ms hyuuga"

"you can sit here hyuuga" kiba stated patting his leg, the blush quickly came back to her cheeks again.

"sit with us" sakura was smiling and patting the seat next to her

"t-thank you"

"ok class" kakashi began his lecture

naruto couldn't help but stare at the hyuuga girl she was very pretty and she wasn't like all the other girls...loud! she was quiet and very shy..

"stop"

"stop what" naruto whispered back to sasuke

"you just broke up with sakura so stop starring at the new girl"

"exactly i have a broken heart that needs to be nurished"

"naruto you'll only get yourself hurt again..."

"you should just sleep with someone random"

"look sasuke i can't be like you and sleep with whatever girl i meet" half that statment was true sasuke slept with alot of random girls at school and the reason why naruto didn't was well no girls even liked him, he was the class clown, broke and from what the schools says a trouble maker...

naruto still glancing at the gossiping girls up front then locked eyes with hinata, damn was she hott, she smiled at naruto and he looked down blushing...

"oh god are you blushing" sasuke whispered in disgust

"shut up!" naruto snorted, the whole class got quite and turned to look at naruto

"is there a problem naruto?"

"uh no kakashi sensei, please continue" naruto grinned rubbing his neck

"eww what a dumbass" ino rolled her eyes at naruto, naruto in response stuck out his tounge, he heard hinata giggle and he quickly looked away again.


	3. Chapter 3

"yeaahhhhh chocolate pudding" choji pulled like eight pudding cups to his tray

"choji what the hell save some for the people" kiba complained

"like who?" choji already had his mouth full

"like me you idiot" kiba was now chasing choji trying to grab one of the puddings

"oh well looks like a cinnamon roll for me" naruto went to pick up the last one as his hands met with another...

"o-oh im so sorry" it was hinata

"oh um its ok you can have it" naruto quickly pushed it to hinata

"no please naruto...kun. i want you to have it"

wow she remembered his name, naruto thought no girl ever did that and 'kun' that suffix...she smiled once more as she pushed it back to naruto, she lightly bowed before walking away..

"wait..." naruto called "lets split it"

hinatas smile was so sweet "ok"

naruto and hinata was now sitting down with the rest of the group, naruto balanced the butter knife trying to make it even before cutting.

"hey!" kiba slapped naruto's back causing the butter knife to split the cinnamon roll unevenly

"dammit kiba!"

"what?!" "hey hinata baby how are you?" kiba turned his attention to hinata which made naruto mad.

"here" naruto quickly handed hinata the bigger piece before kiba can continue flirting with hinata

"but naruto-kun wouldn't you like this piece better since its bigger" hinata held the cinnamon

"I got something bigerrrrrr..." just the sakura had punched kiba in the gut "shut it kiba your such a perv do you really think hinata wants you all over her"

"geez sakura your such a bitch"

"shut up dog breath!"

sakura locked eyes onto naruto who quickly turned his attention twords hinata again but when he did he saw hinata had already switched her piece to narutos small piece and was now eating it grinning.

naruto smile, she's so kind.

"hey"

"oh hey sasuke" sakura jumped up practically knocking choji on the floor, sasuke rolled his eyes and took a seat

"hey hyuuga" sasuke greeted hinata, naruto was shocked since sasuke never paid attention to girl unless he was trying to get them to sleep with him, was he trying to do that with hinata? naruto thought...

"oh h-hello sasuke" hinata blush rose quickly again, dammit is she blushing at him! naruto turned to sasuke and gave him a glare sasuke only smirked.

The day was over finally naruto stretched as he exited the front doors..

"freedom" he breathed, just then he looked over to see hinata and sasuke talking from the front of the school, hinata made a slight bow and walked away, sasuke noticed naruto and walked twords him..

"sasuke what the hell!"

"what? i didn't touch her"

"then what the hell were you doing!"

"i was getting to know the hyuuga..." sasuke grinned

"so..."

"so what?

"well what did she say' naruto was impatient, he wanted to know if she liked sasuke and he wanted to know what sasuke found out if anyone could figure hinata out it was sasuke...

naruto looked at sasuke with hopeful eyes..

"she likes you..."

"what?!" naruto was at shocked

"did she say she did?!" 

"no"

"what...no..then what the hell makes you think she likes me!"

"i can tell.."

"what? how?"

"I just can...look you idiot go walk her home, talk to her or something before she finds out your a loser"

"whatever sasuke" naruto then turn to run after hinata, hmm sasuke laughed he really is a loser though.

"hey hinata wait up" naruto was panting from running around the streets trying to find hinata..

"oh hi naruto-kun"

"I wanted to walk you home" naruto was panting

"thank you naruto-kun i would love that" naruto scratched the back of his neck again, why does she have to be so damn cute.

"so er- do you like this school?" naruto spoke up breaking the silence

"yes i do its nice i like the people there"

"yeah most of them are cool, but half the people won't talk to me"

"why?" hinata was looking at naruto wide eyed

"oh well i don't know they say im a trouble maker" naruto looked down, maybe he shouldn't say anymore he didn't want to scare hinata away

"well I would never think that" naruto quickly looked up at hinata her eyes were shimmering, they both stopped walking and were now facing each other, he wanted to grab her and kiss her, and his body was responding he slowly felt his body moving twords her and she was letting it happen. but he stopped himself...

"so er where did you say you lived?" naruto chuckled, i really am an idiot he thought

hinatas face was still red "t-this way" she smiled and walked ahead

as fast as naruto could think him and hinata were hitting it off he was telling her stories and she was laughing and smiling, she never once told naruto to shut up or stop talking, its like she was perfect for him...

" really?"

"yes I swear choji ate sixty hottdogs in less then a minute!" hinata laughted

"oh we're here naruto-kun"

"wow that is one big house", naruto just noticed he was in front of a mansion

"you-you live here hinata!"

"yes"

"must be nice huh?"

"sometimes..." hinata had a sad expression on her face "well thank you for walking me home...goodbye naruto-kun"

"wait" naruto grabbed hinatas hand before she turned away, he quickly gave hinata a kiss on the cheek, her cheeks turned into a shade of purple, naruto was now sprinting off

"bye hinata see yah tomorrow!" grinning and waving like a dork

hinata just stood in place for a while she had never met anyone like naruto..., naruto finally made it home, whew that was a far walk from hinatas house, he started grinning just the thought of her name made him blush...he jumped on his bed and took out his phone...hmm a voicemail...

_"hey naruto its me sakura i need to talk to you so if you can call me back please do"_

yeah right! naruto thought flinging his phone, but maybe she does need something important he thought reaching to pick up his phone again...no harm in calling sakura back...right?

_**SAMMY HERE 3 HELLO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE, I KNOW THERE WASN'T MUCH DRAMA YET BUT IM SURE THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF LUSTY WRITTING AND BAD ASS DRAMA IN NEXT COMMING CHAPTERS AS FOR MY ITS 3AM AND I HAVE TO BE AT WORK IN A HOUR YAYYYY SO SINCE YOU LOVE ME AND FEEL BAD FOR ME YOU'LL COMMENT TO LET ME KNOW HOW IM DOING (PUPPY EYES) THANKS BUNCHES MWAHHH**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_hello?"_

"hey sakura-chan, you wanted me to call you?"

_"oh...hi naruto how are you?_

_"_I'm ok...is that all you wanted to know?"

"_...I seen you walking with hinata today..."_

"so...what about it"

"_...do you like her?" _

naruto paused is that all she wanted to know...

"look sakura I got to go.."

_"oh...ok_ naruto..." before sakura can finish her sentence naruto hung up...who does she think she is, dammit I'm going for a walk...naruto was lost in thought, dammit why did he even call sakura back when all she wanted to do was be nosey, when naruto looked up he realized that it had been quite awhile since he had been walking and hinata's house was around the corner, he smiled maybe if I can just walk by she might or might not be outside, he grinned after all I'm just taking a walk its not like i'm stalking her.

naruto peered around the corner, hey hinata was outside along with an older man, they looked like they were arguing..or more like he was fighting with her.."I'm your father so I know what's best, and as long as your in my house you must obey my rules

"then I don't want to be here!" hinata turned and ran down the street

the man called out to her "hinata! hinata! you get back here now!"

just then hinata bumped into naruto, she looked up with tearful eyes.."naruto-kun!"

"oh hinata I-I'm sorry I swear I-iwasnt spying or er um stalking" naruto grinned rubbing his neck, hinata jumped up "lets go naruto-kun!" hinata now had naruto by the hand leading him further down the street almost running, naruto just followed her lead, he didn't want to say anything hinata was already crying and he didnt want to make it worse. hinata finally stopped releasing narutos hand, she looked down...tears poured down her face...

"I'm sorry naruto-kun, you can leave if you want.." it was a faint whisper

"hinata..." naruto grabed hinata's hand and pulled her onto his chest and hugged her tight

"I wont leave you alone especially when your feeling pain" hinata in return hugged naruto so tight that all he could feel was the warmth from her body, he didn't want to release her. just then naruto felt someone grabbed the back of his jacket...

_**whammmm... **_naruto slammed on the floor

"neji!" hinata shouted

"hinata who is he?" a boy stood over naruto his eyes as light as hinata's, he was glarring at naruto eyes full of rage and hate, how dare this bastard he doesn't even know me yet he looks at me with hate! naruto got up..

"you bastard..." _**whamm!**_ naruto punched neji in the face, he hit neji so hard neji was now the one laying on the street...faster then hinata can think about what just happened neji and naruto were fighting both landing punches to each others faces ...

"no! stop!" hinata tried to jump between neji and naruto but their punches and hit's were so forceful she fell hard to the ground

naruto looked over and saw hinata on the ground...

"hina..."before naruto can run to her aid _**whammm **_neji layed one final punch to naruto that knocked him out..."come on hinata!" neji grabbed hinatas arm dragging her away.

"no neji, let go!, naruto get up! naruto!, neji stop I must help him" it was no use neji was to strong for hinata that he just simply dragged her away..

_**riiiinnng...riiiinnnggg...riiinnngg**_ it was faint but naruto could hear his phone ringing..."what?" ..."ah my head hurts so bad" ...naruto's vision was blurry, he tried to get up "aahhhhhh!" there was a sharp pain, he grabbed his head and looked at his hands, they were cover in blood..."what the hell?" just then naruto had remember his fight with neji...

_**riiinng...rinnng**_ naruto reached for his phone his vision still blurry "sasuke"..

"hey ahhhh! dammit"

"naruto? whats wrong?"

"I got in a fight with neji"

"who"

"i don't know hinatas boyfriend or something..ahh this damn pain"

"where are you?" naruto gave sasuke the street name and the name of a store he was by

"I'll be right there don't move!" sasuke hung up, naruto's vision was getting more blurry, he slowly fell again the last thing her heard was sasuke's voice sounding like it was miles away..._naruto hey nauto dammit get up...ahh you idiot _the only thing naruto can do was chuckle a few words back to sasuke _heh you act like a badass but your as caring and as nice as ever...thanks sasuke _he looked up and saw a blurry image of sasuke who looked worried to death...and then it was dark..

naruto had woken, he was laying on his bed. "what the hell happened?"

" you got knocked out that's what happened" sasuke walked into naruto's room with a smirk

"oh I bet you think this is funny don't yah"

"no, but I do think your an idiot"

"yeah I guess I am"..."I can't believe hinata has a boyfriend" naruto looked down he felt a emense pain growing in his chest..

"humph...your laying there hurt and all you can think about is that girl..."

naruto didn't reply, he didn't know what to say.

"well you can relax a little that isn't her boyfriend" naruto eyes shot up twords sasuke

"are you serious? wait...well if he isn't her boyfriend then who the hell does he think he is attacking me like that" naruto was now waving his fist in the air

"while you were resting I had kabuto check into hinata hyuuga, that was her cousin neji, her father if rich he's gone most of the time so he leaves neji to watch over hinata, he's a senior at our school and neji has his masters in karate and kick boxing so that probably explains why you got your ass kicked"

"oh yeah well I'm a master in never giving up, ya know! I should go back there for a re match...aahhh my damn head!" naruto layed back down..

"your not going anywhere until you heal a little" as much as naruto hated to say it sasuke was right naruto was in too much pain to try and fight neji again, I'll get that bastard when I go to school tomorrow until then ill rest...naruto drifted off to sleep..hmm hinata I wonder what your doing right now...

_**sammy- yay chapter four done, I hope you like the little action, I love me some neji but I think we all can agree he was a bit of a brat at first lol more drama ahead also recommended 18 ages and up I plan the next chapters to have some hankey pankey in it if you know what I mean lolol anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL! THX**_


	5. Chapter 5

"are you ready?" sasuke was looking over at naruto who was rolling around on the floor in pain trying to put on his shoes.

"that damn fight with neji, grrr that bastard

...

_**BUZZZZZZZZZ!**_

"hey sasuke a gotta take a leak I'll meet you in the classroom" naruto looked in the mirror he had scrapes and cuts a big bruise on his right cheek, naruto felt like crap the only reason he went to school was to show neji he wasn't gonna just take a beating like that and whimp out but damn it hurt.

"oh well" naruto shrugged and left the boys restroom just as he exited he seen the dark hair beauty walking his way. hinata paused as she met naruto's gaze

"naruto-kun..." naruto looked down, he didn't know what to say to her...but as soon as he looked back up hinata had jumped over to him and was embracing him crying

"naruto-kun i-im so sorry!"

"hey hinata d-don't cry its ok" but it was no use hinata was crying so hard naruto could feel his shirt getting soaked.

"hinata..."

"naruto-kun your face i'm sorry"

"hey hinata it wasn't your fault" naruto forced a smile even though every muscle movement he made ached his body

"you should have stayed home"

"uh- oh yeah right for what? so that neji can think im a whimp, i don't run and i wont hide"

"b-but your hurt i can take care of you if you like" hinata was still wiping the tears falling down her face, naruto looked at hinata in amazement can a girl still look that pretty while crying.

"no really hinata" naruto forced another smile

"ok let me help you to class"

...

as naruto and hinata entered the class there were a lot of whispers, sakura jumped out of her chair

"naruto!"

"yeah..."

"oh naruto what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything sakura"

"I-it was my fault" hinata said as she looked down

"no it wasn't hinata!" naruto had now turned around to hinata grabbing her by the shoulders, sakura gave a puzzled look and slowly sat down

"...come" on naruto grabbed hinata by the hand leading her to the back of the classroom all eyes still on naruto

"what are you doing naruto kun"

"your sitting with me, remember you promised to take care of me today" naruto looked back and winked, hinata blushed bright red and obeyed

"you finally made it" sasuke said with a smirk

"yeah I did" naruto looked back over at hinata and gave her the biggest smile his hurt joints could give her-

...

the day went better then naruto expected, kiba and shika teased naruto, sakura tried asking a few questions before she got the hint naruto wasn't going to answer anything, and hinata was by naruto's side all day it even helped that most of their classes were together, and having hinata around by his side always felt great he'd say something random and hinata would laugh or look at naruto as if he was the most interesting guy she's ever met, not even when sakura dated naruto she would listen to his random dumb stories but hinata was different. the bell rang to leave and naruto and hinata were still attached to each others side

"n-naruto kun how about i walk you home today" hinata said while blushing

"ok!" naruto was more then happy to walk with hinata, while he was with her he was happy and no one else mattered.

...

"ok were here" naruto stretched out his arms in the direction of the small run down apartment complex.

"wanna come inside?" naruto's smile was to kind for hinata to even deny him. as they walked up to the door it took naruto about five minutes to get the key to turn, when he opened the door hinata saw a small living room one couch and a small tv sitting on the floor, she walked over to the room there were a few cloths and a small bed with a single blanket, she walked to the kitchen where naruto was already at and there were instant cup of noodles everywhere naruto had threw one in the microwave warming it up...he turned and shly smiled at hinata

"i know its not much but..."

"well i think its great naruto-kun"

"w-what really?"

"yeah well i mean its you here by yourself and you pay for it alone that's good you can do that"

"thanks hinata" naruto walk to hinata and placed his hands on her hips , hinata shyly reached up and cupped the corner of his face, he leaned in to kiss hinata but before he could the microwave went off startling both him and hinata ...

"hey lets watch a movie!" he said nudging her to the couch

"naruto-kun"

"huh"

"what happened to your parents?"

naruto stopped eating and looked down for a bit...

"they died in a car accident..."

hinata looked down...

"how old were you"

"oh i was just a baby..."

"naruto-kun..." hinata was now looking at naruto with pain in her eyes naruto didnt want to she her sad again..

"but its ok, i learned to grow up by myself ...i just wish i wasn't alone "

hinata then hugged naruto tight she kissed his bruised right cheek

"i'll be here for you"

"thanks hinata" naruto in return embraced hinata, he defenitly wanted her to be his...

naruto finished his cup of noodles and glanced at the girl next to him. damn she's beautiful he thought. naruto reached over and grabbed hinata's hand accidently startling her but as soon as she realized that naruto was trying to hold her hand she scooted twords him and put her head on his shoulder, she hugged him which made it the perfect position to put his arm around her.

he side glanced at hinata before deciding he was gonna kiss hinata

"uh hinata"

"yes naruto-kun" hinata looked up at naruto with bright eyes she looked like a angel...

naruto leaned in and hinata leaned back their mouths touching, hinata's lips felt soft and delicate, he took a breath making a small gap in between their lips before once again kissing hinata this time more passionately, hinata felt narutos tongue slip in massaging hers she can feel herself get weak. naruto slowly pulled away making hinata pout, naruto chuckled thinking it was the cutest thing..

"hinata i really like you, ya know" his eye's met her's they sparkled beautifly.

"n-narr" but before hinata could finish naruto leaned in and kissed hinata again leaving her breathless. hinata looked up at naruto his bright blue eyes were the most magnificent things she has ever seen, this defiantly beats the all girls school she thought.

"naruto-kun! what about my cousin neji he's not gonna let you near me, he's very protective of me"

"hey dont worry i have an idea" naruto winked at hinata reinsuring her things will be alright but really naruto had no clue what he was going to do about neji and if the rumors about neji being cocky, wise, and stubborn were true then convincing neji that naruto had fallen for hinata was going to be hard.

after the movie naruto had walked hinata home but before letting her go he gave her another kiss, ok maybe like five more kisses but naruto couldn't help it, what he felt for hinata was like no other, sakura was different and naruto was starting to get the difference between a crush and acual love.

...

"hey sasuke"

"yeah, what happened naruto?"

"i need your help"

"i'll be right there"

...

"what happened?" sasuke walked into naruto's apartment with the look of concern he's always giving

"i'm going to confront neji"

naruto and sasuke book stared at each other for a moment, naruto waiting for sasuke to object and call him an idiot...

"ok..."

"what?"

"i said ok"

"really?"  
>"yes you idiot...its for that hyuga girl isn't it?"<p>

"yes"

"ok, ...look naruto we been alone for a long time havent we?"

"yeah" nauto looked down he couldn't stand being alone, sure he had friends but at the end of the day it was only himself.

"well your falling in love and if she can make you happy, then im going to help you...were getting older we can't be here for each other all the time now...besides you need someone besides me to bug"

naruto chuckled

"thanks sasuke"

"are you crying?"

"what! of course not!"  
>"you girl"<p>

"what did you say sasuke!"

sasuke is truly like a brother to me...

...

the night followed and naruto and sasuke walked side by side itachi had connections and knew were to find neji hyuga he hung out with gara who had a really bad reap as one of the street gang boys

"here take this"

"what? sasuke this is a switchblade i'm not taking it"

"just incase things get a little crazy"

"its not gonna i just want to talk"

"you never know naruto"

as naruto and sasuke walked up to a dark street they there saw neji, gara kankuro and a few other people they didnt recognize neji eyes instantly swept to naruto, gara eyes met sasuke..

"ready?"

"yeah lets go sasuke"...

_**sammy chan here-review review please also i did a all spoilers naruto the last movie if yah wanna check it out love yah all!**_


End file.
